crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship
Battleship is a Defense Mode map set on an aircraft carrier. Soldiers' tasks are getting more difficult as this map is ruled by 3 different bosses in addition to the zombies going after the objective. Story After the previous battle, GRX saved the last spot with difficulty. The aircraft carrier they created is unique, it was built with GRX's biological weapons, and called "The new aircraft carrier". It can performs altitude flight and executes the normal carrier's missions. It has extremely high mobility and strong defenses, and can effectively defend the biological weapons' attacks around the world. Make this new carrier universal still require a lot of time, but only with one experimental can gain the advantage for a long period, and being able to build the "safety zone" after one year at the second war of Blitz. After making the safety zone as the spot, GRX prepared to fight back. Then, GRX elites found the base where Blitz control their biological weapons. The research group later found that any satellites and radars cannot search this area. For grasp their technology, GRX tried to set out the flying carrier and start the large battle. However, nobody noticed that there is an egg of biological weapons hiding in the carrier, don't know whether it's because of the defenses of the carrier (which used "biological weapons" as well), or is been infected during the previous battle. The biological egg hiding in the nuclear reactor in the prow, were nibbling while the carrier is in high-powered working statue. The almost-indestructible carrier later will soon terribly ruined in just few minutes. If the prow exploded, countless people will descent into chaos. But GRX shall resolve the crisis and win the last, the reason is not only by their technology, but also the fearlessness of their soldiers. ~''CrossFire China's in-game description. (Note that the battleship is 'described as a flying carrier in this version.')'' Availability *'CF China:' Dreadnought. *'CF Vietnam:' Space Battleship. *'CF Japan:' Battleship. *'CF West:' Battleship. *'CF Brazil:' GRX Squad. *'CF Russia: ' Battleship *'CF Español:' Battleship *'CF Philippines:' Battleship *'CF Indonesia:' Battleship Setting Like Shipyard, this map allows up to five players to join, three are still required to start the match. Soldiers can spend 100 GP to buy 50 credits and / or 200 GP to increase maximum credits to 120. Description Description= The map itself is a large aircraft carrier that is infested with zombies that soldiers must fend off - they mostly come from the sea or dropping down from high up, but some will emerge from the lower deck as well. The carrier has two floors: An upper one that houses a helipad (Presumably to transport GR troops here) and the lower one contains the map's objective, an Energy Lab. There are two set of slopes that lead to 2nd floor as well as one jumping pad, and two additional jumping pads that can aid soldiers' escape if the zombies box them in. Two ammo stations are provided (One on the middle of the 1st floor and one at the right side). At Round 5, 10 and 15, a boss will appear and confront players, in addition to some of his minions that will spawn to time to attack the objective. Failing to lure the boss away will result in mass destruction against the objective, so it's advised that 5 players should spread out and cover each other, whilst distracting the minions. |-| Bonus= After Round 14 ends, a Bonus Rounds comes up. Armed with the Lightning Rod, Soldiers must destroy as many targets as possible within 30 seconds. The three bonus perks from Shipyard returns and is applied once a certain amount of targets have been killed. |-| Horde= |-| Boss= There are three bosses that confront players in this map, in order: |-| Tools= This map utilizes all existing tools from Shipyard, but with a new one replacing the Truck Cannon. The turret may be upgraded up to level 7, if a player has an Ultimate Gold Turret item equipped. |-| Reward= Like in Shipyard, players earn items throughout the match based on how well they perform, and everyone get one Silver box at the end of Round 15 (Plus a Gold one for anyone that has a Gold ticket). In addition, a few old prizes can now be obtained permanently. *AA-12-Buster *AS Val *M1216-Perfect Silver *AK47-S Perfect Silver *L86 LSW-Perfect Silver *Lightning Rod *SWAT-Camo Trivia * In CF Vietnam, the drop rate for all rounds are permanently set to "Low", unlike other maps that has this number on "Medium" and then "High" on later rounds. * By the appearance of the Trial Challenge Mode, it is safe to assume that Battleship is the last map in Defense mode. * One thing strange is that the environment beneath the battleship doesn't look like sea, but somehow likes buildings more. Also, due to the fact that there are four huge lift fans on both sides of the battleship. So, the battleship itself might be actually an airborne aircraft carrier on the air. ** It's revealed later that the battleship crashed, as can be seen in Fatal Canyon, when the soldiers trying to defeat Uranus. ** In CF China, many enemies in this map have 喷气("Jetpack") as prefix, which explains how they reach the flying carrier. * After defeating Mother Crawler, Eggs and Speedilos no longer spawn in later rounds (except the eggs in bonus round), and Energy Spitter were replaced as missile shooting robots later. So Mother Crawler may be the source of the infection in the battleship. While the later mech-style enemies were send by Blitz from high up, in order to destroy the battleship. * In CF Philippines, when you play "Easy Mode" and when you get the AI Box at the end of the round, the rewards you acquired from the AI monsters will not display even in the end of the game. * Jetpack Trooper more likely spawns near players on higher spots, making it easy to collect more crates - they don't have so much HP and all at once can be blown up by claymore. * Player turrets can cause a huge drop in core HP if they plased too close to the core. Troopers have a dodge motion, that they are using while got attacked. And in case of turrets, that motion make them dodge in core area zone, what threating by system as a hit. Gallery |-| Artwork= AI BattleShip PM.jpg 20106408_1392191874150312_2460763935456279963_n.jpg |-| Instructions= DEFENSE_MODE_1.png DEFENSE_MODE_2.png DEFENSE_MODE_3.png DEFENSE_MODE_4.png DEFENSE_MODE_5.png DEFENSE_MODE_6.png DEFENSE_MODE_7.png Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Defense Mode